Come On It's A Joke!
by SandNinjaBunny
Summary: This is the sequel to This Is A Joke Right!, Kurosaki Tatsuki has return, problem is everyone wants her to be normal, so she has to choose normal or crazy...everyone knows what path she's going to take. I know this is a bad summary but it's your choice if you want to read. GaaraXoc
1. Wedding Day

**Chapter One**

 **()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

 **This is a disclaimer: I do not, repeat I Do Not Own any of the characters from Naruto, just my OC Tatsuki and other's**

 **I Would also like to thank everyone that reviewed my Last story, I hope you continue to leave reviews for this Story, also on a different note this is a** **sequel from Is This A Joke Right!**

* * *

"Come on break it down and dance like the Irish" at the moment I was dancing in the forest with my students right behind me. Why do you ask? It is because of the ladies in waiting are very mean when it comes to dirt and me training, but that has never stopped me in the least from being out here in the open. "Come on kick those knees high" I am not sure if I am doing an Irish dance anymore.

"Okay I've had it…what is an Irish and why are we even dancing? We should be training" Haruye screamed but slapped her hand to her mouth looking around making sure none of those scary ladies had heard her yell, "It's been two months since we been here and we barely had any training, I thought we would at least know more than we have learned back in Sunagakure"

"She's right Kurosaki sensei, why are you even letting those ladies take over you like they do, you are the strongest girl I know and yet you let the weak get the better of you every time" Akihiko crossed his arms before leaning against the tree his brother was sitting at.

"Where's the fun in being the strongest when everything is better when people think they can take you down" that made no sense even to me. Oh I almost forgot let's do a recap of how they got here

 **(RECAP)**

" _Why are you all red" the carriage that we had all piled in stopped because of some weird tapping that was going on inside one of the luggage. "And breathing hard and smell like hardcore sweat" my brother's and I we're standing behind the carriage looking at the three heads that popped out of the largest chest._

" _SHUT UP, IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT" Haruye was quick to kill that joke_

" _Our training is not complete so we thought this was a good idea, not that I'm thinking this wasn't a thought out plan to begin with just to be shove into this chest at the last minute."_

" _If their not going to say it than I guess it's going to be me" Akihito jumped out of the chest to stand fully, the boy was getting taller than me, am about to develop anger issues if I don't grow, "You are our sensei, we have a problem with abandonment, so in our last desperate act we hid away"_

" _Don't say it like that Akihito we didn't feel like that at all" Haruye was the next to jump out, "She was just taking the easy way out and leaving us behind with someone else to train us" looking at them, I think I should be touched by it but it just occurred to me_

" _OH MY GOSH YOU LEFT THE VILLAGE, YOUR MISSING NIN'S NOW" turning around crying with waterfalls in my eyes, "My life as your sensei was taken away, now in your final act you follow me to the unknown living as criminals, why have I failed you, you poor souls-"_

" _WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE" Shukaku jumped onto my shoulders using his tiny fist to punch my head silencing me, I swear it's the most freaking adorable thing that has happened to me, his fist are even making squeaking sounds, "If the brats are here then let them, it just means more to kill when I finally have my full body back" ah the death threats are back_

 **(END OF RECAP)**

"THERE YOU ARE MY LADY" right on queue.

"Well this has been lovely and fun my little grasshoppers but I must run to the unknown again" Haruye had a sour look trained on the lady that always seems to find me where ever I go even when I'm in the bathroom for too long.

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

 **Jaden's POV**

Why do I have to get all of the cheap jobs? Glaring at the stupid red head that I have to follow around as her personal slave, Hanako something can't remember her stupid last name. The crazy red head used to be shy but that was run over and killed without giving it a chance for a second life. The woman was bane to fun and joking, Leo didn't even have to put up with this, the lucky ass man is with his girlfriend Jan. Why did my life turn out like this of all things, this crazy red head and the other mouse looking girl what was her name again.

"Hey are you even listening me" my glare only harden at the stupid red head

"IT'S HARD NOT TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOUR FREAKING LOUD AS SHIT"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, WHEN I AM MARRIED I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED AT ONCE"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY RED, UGLY OX" the look was to die for but she got her piece in when she kicked my shin

"I AM NOT UGLY, YOU BASTARD"

"What are you two doing" my annoyed glared shifted from red to blond

"Finally Temari, I can't take this anymore, my bruises have bruises can't you find someone else to follow this thing right here"

"I AM NOT A 'THING' YOU INSUFFERABLE ANT" with another kick to the shin

"WOULD YOU STOP KICKING MY LEG YOU STUPID BIT-….SLUG" curse Tatsuki and her no cussing it had really gotten to me, now when ever I'm about to say a bad words I end up choking on it.

"Okay, would the both of you please just stop yelling in the hallway. Why are the both of you yelling at each other anyways?" Hanako's attitude did a complete 180 when she turned to Temari

"I just wanted to ask Lord Gaara his opinion about some flora designs for the wedding because it is tomorrow, I want it to look and be perfect, but he won't let me in" Hanako glared at the receptionist, who by now stood up to address Temari

"I'm sorry my lady but Lord Kazekage wishes to see no one today and the remaining day till the wedding" forgetting about all the crap I was carrying for a moment before it almost fall to the floor.

"So he doesn't want to see this crazy bat" looking at red and back to the receptionist, "I can understand that" Hanako wasted no time glaring at me

"Now what does that mean" all this junk is heavy why would someone have a hard time choose one design out of 20 different colors of white is beyond me, on another note, I didn't know there were more colors to white. Temari walked away at this point into Gaara's office without being seen, leaving me with a yelling red head, if only I had a donut to shove into her mouth.

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

 **Temari's POV**

"So your not taking any visitor's today" closing the door behind me to silence the noise outside in the hallway, but not by much.

"I found something that can over rule this marriage, but seeing as you got out of your marriage a few weeks ago make's me wonder" Gaara desk had books and documents pilled all around him, so it was hard to know if he was looking up or down, looking to the floor out of embarrassment. Gaara stood up from his desk to look at me better, "You knew of this and didn't tell anyone, why would you hide something this important?"

"…..Gaara" I couldn't tell him, I had come by this rule on accident even thou I am too young I had to do something and Shikamaru was on board with it.

"Are you with child?" (Gold stars to those that figured this out, well it wasn't that hard to put two and two together) looking away from Gaara, it was bad enough and awkward to begin with but what was done is done.

"Yes…I couldn't just let this marriage happen, father should have never did this to us in the first place, everything should not be about us finding someone to marry, we should be worrying about someone attacking us" I don't even know what I'm even yelling about, I just had to get it off my chest before I end up killing someone, why did this happen to us, Tatsuki was killed, Gaara was killed, than they came back from the dead, even Kankuro was almost killed. Just when things were starting to become normal again this had to come up, now I'm going to be a mother with a broken family, Tatsuki's gone, Kankuro is soon to follow, Gaara is shutting himself back into his shell, and I'm going to have a child with his or her father in the leaf village. Gaara looked at the wall with the little hand prints, it didn't take a genius to know who he was thinking of, the day she left, Gaara didn't come that much, Kankuro and I would catch him looking at that hand print. "You have till tomorrow Gaara and the clock is ticking. What is your plan?" Gaara looked away from the painting.

"I'll think of something" with a small smile that was clearly forced, "I just have to think like Tatsuki, maybe something will come to me" oh great sand gods he is doomed, Tatsuki's thinking is a bag full of crazy he will never be the same again.

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

 **Tatsuki's POV**

Sneezing into my sleeve I looking around me _'Someone is thinking about me'_ walking into my room I stop dead in my tracks, "What the hell am I looking at" I don't think this is suppose to be part of anything close to what I would wear, and better yet why was it in my room looking right at me. After hours of being chased the old lady that was in charge of me tossed one of those huge frying pans at my head stopping me in my tracks. It was small things like that which made me miss Temari's fan of doom. "Hey old lady-" receiving a nice smack to the back of the head the old lady walked into the room.

"The Lord has requested that you are to be in the meeting room before night falls, this here is a traditional dress of the land of Earth." Looking at the so called dress thing, it almost looked like that outfit from one of those male priests that protect a shrine.

"Why is it here…. I'm not going to be wearing it am I" it's amazing how a tick mark can appear on a forehead from this old lady

"Yes my lady, you are to wear this gown when it is time for you to meet the Lord" come to think of it, I been here for a long time and never learned this old hags name.

"What the hell is that" Shukaku walked into the room, my sweet like Shukaku had replaced his demon form for Gaara's child look, but there are some major parts that still make him Shukaku, like for example Shukaku's demon tattoo was still there. Remembering the night he started taking that form.

 **(That Night)**

 _It had taken me minutes to get far away from the compound before anyone could hear Shukaku's little fit of rage. It was his time of the month and I wanted to be as far away from any kind of human life._

" _I hate you, I just want to kill you and be done with it" Shukaku tried to use his power to rip a piece of tree apart but the seal that was placed on him wouldn't allow it. "WHY CAN'T I DESTROY THIS, YOU STUPID MEAT BAG, RELEASE ME" it sounded very heart breaking, tiny Shukaku was trying to use his power to lift sand to crush me, I didn't do anything but watched him. It must have been a very, very long time since he's had freedom. Being sealed up must be hard, I know I had thought about it before, because now here he stands free but not really free._

" _STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD YOU WASTE OF SPACE, NO ONE CARE'S FOR YOU" Shukaku picked up a rock tossing it at my head, the pain was there but the one in my chest hurt more. "NO ONE LOVES YOU THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE IN THE LAND OF EARTH, YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ANYONE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE" this was nothing new to me, the month before Shukaku had this fit as well, but it didn't really make me feel good about myself because it sounds like he was right, because I was here…no one tried to stop me from leaving, there are my students that came after me, but even that wasn't enough._

" _I WANT TO KILL YOU, RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINE WRAP IT AROUND YOUR NECK JUST TO WATCH YOU DEAD, I HATE YOU….STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES" snapping out of my little world I looked at him funny_

" _With what eyes" Shukaku didn't waste anytime picking up another rock and throwing it at me._

" _THOSE FUCKING PITY EYES, YOU DON'T FEEL SORRY, I MAY WALK AROUND BUT I'M STILL CAGED THANKS TO YOU, I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS" I could not think of anything that would set him off, why was he bring this stuff up after months of being with me all the time, just a few hours ago I had made him laugh, a big success on my part but after that he started throw things at me and sitting at a corner, when night finally came he just about lost it when I walked back into the room._

" _I DON'T LIKE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME" not even knowing I had started to walk forward putting least space between us. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I WANT TO BE ALONE, YOU DON'T CARE, I'M ALL ALONE"_

" _But I don't want you to be alone"_

" _I DON'T NEED YOU, YOUR STUPID, UGLY, DISGUSTING, INSUFFERABLE, GO AWAY" funny business was not going to fix this, Shukaku was not in cheer up mood, taking out my iPod from my robe, this was going to get cheesy but I just didn't give two cent's, pushing play Simple Plan "Take my Hand" started to play through the little speaker at the bottom._

" _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" sitting down on the ground watching Shukaku pace back and forth, but I just held out my hand to him._

" _Just do as the song says and take my hand" Shukaku continued to pace looking to my hand and my face._

" _I don't want to take your stupid hand" it was all coming to together now that I was watching him, he was starting to care, my sweet Shukaku was starting to care about me and he didn't want too. This must be the first time that he has really cared about anything at all. "Why can't you just go, everyone is waiting for you back there" now that I think about it, everyone clears the room when Shukaku comes into the picture, my brother's might still be in that room but everyone leaves._

" _Shukaku" I waited for him to look at me, it took him a long time to finally look at me, "Take my hand" at a snails pace Shukaku slowly put his hand into mine, what was interesting was that he was starting to shift his form, his Shukaku face started to morph into Gaara, not the grown up Gaara but a little Gaara, the hugging teddy bear Gaara. Shukaku looked at his hands than at my face, he must not have realized that he shifted because he tried to take his hand back but I held on. The song had ended at this point moving onto the next which was funny because this song was Linkin Park "Not Alone"_

" _I hate you" Shukaku glared at me_

" _You can hate me all you want…but your not going to be alone doing it"_

" _That made no sense, are you saying that your going to hate yourself"_

" _Now the moment is killed…..hey you didn't end this night without killing something"_

 **(Back to space, I mean the present)**

"Your guess is as good as mine, can't make head's or tail on this thing"

"My lady it's time for your bath" my eyes widen, I like bathes just as much as the next person but they had me taking bathes 4 to 8 times a day, it should be illegal with how pale I turned out since being here. The old lady was quick to point at the door, "LOCK THAT DOOR AND RESTRAIN HER" four women popped out of different areas in this room jumping at me before I can make a run for the door. Two ladies blocked off the door while the rest dog piled onto me, Shukaku just stood there drinking out of his cup of juice watching the show, he doesn't miss the chance to watch me in misery. "Now get her into the bath" the old hag was on top of the world with fire burning behind her.

"Why do I have to take another bath, I swear I'm still clean, please don't let me take another bath"

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

"Are any of you still sore" Steven was rubbing his shoulder, he too had to take as many baths just as me, my students weren't even spared, they too were sore from the scrubbing thing they use, I know for a fact that brush is made for horses and not humans.

"Stop talking about it, your making it hurt all over" I think Mark has a fear of water now, I swear I heard him screaming from my room. The evil man finally came into the room

"Your wedding is the day after tomorrow" why couldn't he just say two day, but he just had to go the long way, "Now I have to read some rules to you before it happens" the man just had to take a dramatic pause to look around the room, "Friends of the bride and groom are not allowed to oppose the marriage, family of the bride and groom are not allowed to oppose the marriage, these are the two rule that are to take place tomorrow, so if your students and brother's wish to take part in this marriage…they are not allow to speak" Steven and Marcus had planned to object this marriage that's why they came, we had talked about this so I wasn't worried, now was a time to do a full blown panic attack.

"Why didn't you say anything before, why now?" Mark was not taking this very well, every male out there was not good enough in his eyes, ever since the bulling that used to happened to me every male species was the enemy, he even didn't like that me and Jaden used to date.

"We the bride was to know of these rule's she would most likely ran" the man, why am I not good with names, I really need to start working on that, "It was the Forth Kazekage's rule that this was to be read to the bride or groom two days before the wedding was to take place."

"That bastard" Steve slam his fist down

"This meeting is over" What's his name walk out of the room, now that I think of it, when we came I haven't seen his son at all. He had barely spoken to me at all ever since we left the sand village.

"What are we going to do, I was planning on saying something as well" Akihiko growled from behind me

"Sensei we should run while we still have time" Akihito was always the smart one, but that choose was not one

"We can't run Hito, that would mean war between Earth and Sand" which is funny because there one and the small element wise not country.

"Then what is there to do, I hate this place, we all belong to the sand village" Haruye wasn't made for green area's that's for sure

"After this wedding, I want all of you to go back to the sand village, this is my last order as your Fifth Kazekage" I could feel all of their eyes on me, this was check and mate on his part but I wasn't going to make his life easy.

Getting up for the day was hard but I had to before that cranky old hag came into my room.

"So this is how it's going to be, the great Kazekage of the Sand, the one trained by the Sunagakure Sannin Yuki…I never took you for one just to roll over" Shukaku sat on a stool close to the window. I couldn't say anything but I was beat; I was counting on my brothers to object. "Well, are you going to say something" Shukaku stood up, "Your Tatsuki, the annoying brat that would not shut the hell up" I continued to just sit there, I had to think of something, "What's wrong with you…your Tatsuki why are you not doing anything" I can't believe I got a tail beast trying to get me to stand up and do something.

"Your right what the hell am I doing sitting here feeling hopeless, I should do something the Tatsuki way" jumping up from my bed, "Shukaku thank you, even thou it feels like all hope is gone, something always works out in the end" smiling at the cute little Gaara/Shukaku before leaving my room with a bang, and I mean a bang I blow a hole in the wall before walking toward the kitchen to eat something, these lady have called me fat and refused to let me eat a health amount of food so I had lost a lot of weight and they still think I'm fat, screw this and them I'm going to pig out.

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

 **Gaara's POV**

Pooling over paper after paper and I still haven't found a single document that would help me get out of this marriage and supposable make it in time to stop Tatsuki from getting married, her marriage is tomorrow and I was running out of time.

"Gaara it's almost time" looking at the clock on the wall it was 30 minutes to 12. The wedding was at 12, Temari was here to help me find something anything, as much as I didn't like it Matsuri was here as well, since Jaden was stuck helping Hanako with anything that she needs help on, Matsuri was to stick to Temari.

"Doesn't matter what time it is, we have to find anything that can help us"

"Matsuri and I can keep looking, you have to get dressed and go down to the ceremony" looking out the window, the wedding was to take place in front of the Kazekage building, all of the villager's were there to find seats down below, even all the ninja's from the leaf that we knew we're down there as well.

"I can still look, we still have time"

"Gaara you need to go, we can handle it" someone knocked at the door.

"Enter" a blond head pop into the room.

"Hey Gaara, that mean red head yelled at me to let you know that your supposed to be ready" Naruto came into the room holding a stack of papers in his hand, "Oh yeah that secretary guy gave all these papers to me before he left to get ready"

"Finally, I was about to run out there to get them myself" Temari grabbed the stack of papers that the councilors had of these arranged marriages. "Naruto can you make sure Gaara is ready" I was quick to dismiss her

"I can help" Temari was just a quick to dismiss me

"No, you are to get ready" Temari pointed at the door. "We can handle this" with a heavy heart Naruto and I had to leave the room

"So Gaara your getting married today, are you happy?"

"Naruto" it was just one word but Naruto understood it and all the meanings behind it

"Yeah I miss her too"

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

The time had finally come, everyone was here to see this wedding and Temari still wasn't here with anything. The music started to play when I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over at Kankuro

"Don't be nerves you got this" Kankuro held up his thumbs

"I'm not nerves, have you heard word from Temari" there were a few grasp in the background but I didn't pay too much attention to that.

"No I haven't heard anything, so I take it you didn't find anything out"

"No, we finally got a hold of the documents that the councilors put away"

"Really that's great news"

"Ah-uh" facing back forward I came face to face with Hanako in her wedding robe, it was nothing to flashy but it did have silver designs here and there. "Now we can begin" Temari wasn't here yet and the wedding was about to begin, moving the Kazekage robe a bit before looking at the priest

"I would like to begin-" I could wait for Temari to get here

"I'm sorry" the few noises that was heard died instantly when I spoke, "I can not love you, Miss Kijima, for my heart has been given to another. When I was a monster in everyone eyes, she smiled, when I pushed her away, she laughed, when I tried to kill her, she tried to hug me, when I was alone, she was there offering her hand" taking off the Kazekage hat, "When I didn't know that I wanted attention, Tatsuki was there to give it, I am sorry, I can not be the man that you will marry today" when the hat drop to the ground being the only noise, Hanako wiped the tears from eyes.

"I knew" Hanako nodded her head, "The day we came, I know that she was the one you cared for, it was in your eyes, she didn't even have to try to make a whole room smile, she's a special one that girl. I knew I could never surpass her, she's the light in a dark room. In the few days I had met her, right away I knew she could never be replaced not even time can replace her"

"I OPPOSE" every head in the area turned to the doorway of the Kazekage building, Matsuri stood there with a piece of paper in her hand, "I am no longer a friend to the groom, also I am not a family member, so I oppose this wedding" Temari showed up behind her.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for" Leo stood up from his seat

"It's not like Tatsuki's wedding is going to be put on hold for us to make it" Jaden stood up next tying his headband protector around his neck.

"Your going to need this little brother" Kankuro gave me my scroll, "Had a feeling this wedding was not going to make it that far"

"Well you can count me in" Naruto stood up next, shaking the kage robe off, and slipping the scroll onto my back

"We stop for nobody" smirking at Naruto, and receiving one in return

"Let's go" that was the end of that before everyone started to run for the gate that would take us toward the Earth country.

"DAMN THIS FEELS GOOD" Jaden and the rest started to strip off their ceremony clothes, "This moment calls for a good song"

"Jaden don't you dare play that song" Leo slipped his glasses back on

"What song?"

"You know very well what song I'm talking about"

"Come on, everyone would like" Jaden played his song while everyone ran toward earth

"I can't believe you"

"Somewhere only we know by Keane baby"

"I hate you"

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

 **Tatsuki's POV**

"So that's the dress I'm getting married in, huh" looking at the dress, it looked American- ish

"The Young Master has requested that the corset be included, this is the same design as your outfit that you have arrived in" that was the problem, it just stopped at the corset, there was nothing on the top part to cover up my shoulders, "Your brothers had a lot of input when it came to the dress as well" no wonder it looked American- ish, a bit plain but American. The dress was pretty, but it would also cover my feet and be even harder to run in meaning i can't get away fast enough

"NO MATTER I CAN STILL RUN THE FASTEST IN THAT DEATH TRAP, BRING IT ON"

"YOU WELL NOT BE RUNNING IN THIS DRESS"

"You say that now, but when the time comes I will be running like the wind in this baby…there will be possible injuries, and running into things but I think I can do it" looking at the dress one last time, "Do you think I can fly in this thing"

"No, I do not think you can fly…you are to be ready tomorrow morning, the wedding is going to take place at 11 o'clock sharp" pulling a piece of chicken out of my sleeve and eating it. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE EAT FATTY FOOD" the hag smacked the chicken out of my hand, it was like a slow motion scene happening right before my eyes, the chicken was sent flying and do you know where it was flying to…yes the chicken was about to hit the dress and the old lady was doing a awesome bodyguard dive to protect the dress. I think I can hear Whitney Houston in the background, but man she was really fast for an elder. I watched the chicken smash her in the face before everything moved to a normal speed.

"Wow, how the hell did you do that" being me I just started clapping my hands

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

"Well she didn't have to send me to my room without food" drawing circle on the floor by my corner of the room, "That whole chicken thing was her fault to slapping it out of my hand"

"Having fun" Shukaku walked into my food holding a plate of food, in a flash I stole the plate and hiding under my bed eating like a pig. "Today turned out to be eventful"

:Yeah after I had to be put under house arrest or room arrest, but it was a nice day, I trained my brats so much I still think they haven't made it out of the forest" Shukaku walked back to his corner of the room

"Tomorrow's the day, have you got a plan" crawling out from under the bed.

"Nope, I got nothing but I do know that everything well work out, things just seem to work out just fine"

"..Gaara's wedding was today" it hurt to know that Gaara was married to someone else, I had been obsessed with him at the beginning but something happen, the feeling just wasn't there anymore after all of the rejection that I had received, just to end up with the shock of a life time before I left the village to move here. The memory we shared well stay with me, Hanako is a nice girl, she can do what I can't and make Gaara happy.

"Yeah, now there's a new member of the family and soon we're going to have two more" almost forgot about Temari and Kankuro, forgot who they we're marrying.

"Your not angry" looking at Shukaku with my famous clueless look

"Why would I be angry if I have you" Shukaku's eyes widen but it didn't live long before turning into a glare

"Just go to bed well you"

"Yea, tuck me in and read me a story Shukaku"

"JUST GO TO BED ALREADY"

"No need to feel embarrassed about it" rolling up into the blanket just to fall asleep just like that

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

"Oh gosh this thing is tight around the chest" my hand was smack away from touching that area

"My lady, please do not move, we are falling behind as is" seriously it was not my fault, they just had to show the scrubbing thing to me in the bath tub, lets just say that the once beautiful room now looks like a war zone.

"I don't know if your trying to make me a flat chest person or not, but I'm going to tell you this right now, my boobs can not go back into my body" they finally let the thing loosen up the chest area, the other parts I can live with but not this area, under all that fat happens to be where my lungs rest. "Sweet beautiful air don't leave me again"

"Now please do not move" it had to take four women to get this dress on, all this moving around from left to right made me want to throw up….no wait, I am about to throw up. I think that steak was sitting out for to long.

"LADIES IT IS ALMOST TIME WHY ISN'T SHE READY" oh great she's here, someone was fixing my hair now.

"Forgive us lady Ki, we had a mishap in the bath house" if I throw up now, I would just end up with a nice smacking to the back of the head, but she does have that frying pan in her hand

"What is wrong with you Young lady, are you ill" she's catching on

"WHAT IS THAT" pointing behind the old hag, who I now know as Ki

"Your going to have to try harder than that"

 *** .¸¸.¤´¨ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **´¨¤.¸¸.***

"You look beautiful sis" Steve was dressed nicely as well

"What kind of design is that" Akihito poked at my dress, "Granted it's pretty, just never seen a dress this big"

"Young boy you insult me" someone's I wonder if Steven really is a girl at heart

"What the hell you're the same age as us" Akihiko is always quick to jump to his brothers defense

"Wow, what the hell are you wearing" Haruye walked into the waiting room, I had to do a double take, no it was more like a triple take.

"What the hell happened to all your hair" don't get me wrong I may have poked at her to cut her hair but I wouldn't think she would really do it, all her hair was gone, it was close to under her ears sticking out in different directions, she put hot in HOT damn, I couldn't resist I had to do it, with my wolf whistle and pretty much acting like the mask. "So I take it you like the hair cut"

"The word of the day my students is….Damn"

"The ceremony is about to begin please take your seat's" old lady Ki popped out of nowhere right next to me

"My-my heart" Mark came running into the run

"Sorry I'm late I just could not remember where to go, I got lost at the food table" Mark stop everything when he saw me, "You look…damn, no I mean you look beautiful Tatsuki" yeah the ladies work wonders under a lot of pressure

"Take your seat's now" a finally wave from everyone, I was alone again, "You are to hold this ceremony stick" take the stick that had another branch with closed buds at the end but opening up into a flower at the top both were tied by a long white ribbon, "When the ceremony is to began you both tie the groom and your stick together so you both can light it together, from there the ceremony should begin" Ki had to do some last minute touches before walking me to the entrance, "Wait for the music to start, there you can walk down the walkway to meet the groom"

Taking a deep breathe and telling myself everything always works out, this might be a wedding day, but I was not going to be getting married there's always that knight in shiny armor that comes in at the last minute, because I didn't come to this world just to marry that guy, that I happened to forget his name again. The music started to play, no hurry to get moving I put a smile on my face before starting the walk.

Turning the corner, I was surprised again what's his name knew how to take one's breathe away. The marriage was taking place by the pond, not that much people showed by that was okay it's not like I know them. Sakura tree's that were not in this garden before last night, stood proud. The end of the stood a white gazebo or Shrine looking think, there stood what's name and him, the evil man, my enemy of enemies. The smile still in place making it to the end where the priest tied off both sticks for us.

"Now would the groom and bride please light the stick of fate together" the stick lit right away, he must know what to do because he was quick to put the sticks into a metal bowl.

"The sticks burn bright meaning a long happy marriage awaits this young couple" really he got all that from a stick, he must me reading it wrong, I can't even remember his name. "Now please put your hands together so we can tie the ribbon of destiny" I couldn't hold the laugh in anymore

"For real, your not joking it's really called the ribbon of destiny" the priest eagle eyed me before he took my hand softy.

"Young Lord Vongola Giotto, Heir to the Land of Earth, Do you wish to continue" so that was his name

"Yes" Giotto smiled looking to our joined hands

"Do you Young Lady Kurosaki, Former Fifth Kas-"

A strong voice interrupted the ceremony "I OPPOSE"

* * *

 **Thank You for reading please leave a review so I can continue to have the motivation to write**

 **Don't be shy and follow the arrow to the nice box below to leave a review**

 **000**  
 **000**  
 **0000000**  
 **00000**  
 **000**  
 **0**


	2. Very sorry

Hello Everyone,

I am sorry everyone, there has just been a lot happening from health problems to family death going on that I just can't for the life of me think about writing at this moment. I am very sorry to have kept all of you waiting just to find out that about this. I haven't given up on my story I just need time to grieve for my lost and get my PTSD handled. When I do the updates well start coming in again.

again I am very sorry

SandNinjaBunny


End file.
